Prevail
by BakaRain
Summary: The girl bowed her head in shame. The boy hid his pain behind a smile. The dying Ancient kept plotting.  Naruto/Eternal Darkness crossover More Naruto than ED


Title: Prevail

Summary: The girl bowed her head in shame. The boy hid his pain behind a smile. The dying Ancient kept plotting. [Naruto/Eternal Darkness crossover]

Pairing: I haven't decided yet. But the story will be centred on Naruto's and Hinata's lives as they face the impending darkness.

Disclaimer: Would anyone here believe me if I said I DID own Naruto or Eternal Darkness? . . . I DON'T OWN THEM! So now that it has been established, let us forget about the disclaimer.

NOTE: Previously named Flaming. I had millions of ideas running around my head with the story. Then one little thing popped into them, and I made this.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

"My death is merely the beginning!"

Alexandra Roivas' heart churned, by the last words of the defeated liege. She watched as his body disappeared, fighting the urged to shake. She knew his words were true, but she had the pleasant impression that she was not to take part in the next battle. Alex looked up to where Pious' Ancient, Chattur'gha, and her Ulyaoth had been fighting since each had been summoned. Only her Ancient remained. And as she stared at the Ancient she had brought into her world to stop Pious, her mistake was made clear. That Ancient could bring the world to havoc just as easily as Pious' would have. But as quickly as it began, it ended. With Chattur'gha's death, only Ulyaoth remained, and now it was gone.

The staff in her hand became heavier, and she looked at it. The hand of her grandfather's ghost was holding hers, smiling at a job well done. But Alex knew it was not the end.

"To think that I could not see beyond the veil of reality." She said to her grandfather, her face looking like she was ten year older than she really was. "To see those who dwell behind." She looked at Edward Roivas' see through blue face, and smiled sadly, knowing that if someone understood her at all, that was her grandfather. "I was once a fool."

"Darkness will always prevail." Edward Roivas said. "It might be over for us, Alex, but there will be more, that will face what we faced."

Her grandfather was right. Darkness would indeed prevail. She only hoped that the next to take her place were strong enough to face the insanity.

* * *

><p>Many centuries and catastrophes later,<p>

A man smiled.

The gesture was so uncharacteristic that one might believe it did not belong in this man's face, yet it was so intensely serene and joyful that all doubts could be eliminated immediately.

This man was clad in a mixture of cloak and armour, coloured in the darkest ebony with a high open collar, completely eradicating all features that his body might have. His face was strong, with little feminine tilts that only made his handsomeness stand out. His neck was decorated by a necklace with six red magatama, the curved beads glowing crimson in the darkness. On his head was a forehead protector, two horns sticking up as a blank metal plate gleamed between the strands of spiky white hair that refused to be styled flowing to the back.

_Come to me . . ._

He shivered, hearing once more a voice that did not belong to any human or even to the demon he kept trapped inside of himself. The voice had invaded his ears many times over the passing of the week, and that only troubled him. However, there were more important matters to be pondered, like the reason for his smile.

In front of him, a pond of clear water glistens in the moonlight. It was a beautiful night full of wonder, one that had birthed a happening yet to come. The wind blew softly from the east, making leafs dance to its rhythm. The man sat crossed legged before the pond in the exact centre of a vastly populated forest of trees. The unpolluted air was enough to purify the soul with just one breath, and after all he had seen and felt that night, the man needed it.

The Sage of the Six Paths looked around, his eyes gazing at the scenery but not really seeing. To his side laid his large katana, capturing the light in a majestic way, paling the beauty of the object next to it, a shakujo. Still, both objects remained of the same respect and power.

"Uchiha, Senju you have found me." The man said, eyes returning to the pool of water as the liquid took the image of a person.

Behind the line of trees, two persons seemed to be having a very heated argument, accompanied by the sounds of punches and struggling. Suddenly, a boy of about eight years of age jumped from the trees to the clearing, rolling in the dirt as if he had been pushed. With a huff, he gained control of his body only to turn to the spot from where he had emerged. "What the hell did you do that for, baka?"

Another figure emerged from that spot, hands folded in front of his chest. This boy was ten years old, but already his eyes spoke with a much older age. He had a satisfied grin on his face as he walked forward. "You were taking too long, dobe."

The younger boy stuck out his tongue, ready to follow it with an angry yell towards the older boy when the man spoke. "Silence." The Sage had no need of elevating his voice. He had raised the children well adequately to not have to do it. When they had calmed, the man continued, his eyes coming to stare at the boys. "I thought I left the two of you content training with each other. What happened?"

"I got bored." Senju said without a care.

"Exactly, Otou-san. Otouto is below my abilities, it wasn't long before I got fed up." Uchiha said, turning to the side to avoid looking at this otouto.

The younger boy pouted, eager to jump and kick is nii-san's face, but since their Tou-san was there, he didn't dare. "Oh yeah? Well I didn't want to train with you in the first place!"

"That makes two of us."

_Come to me!_

Senju was about to blow up again, but the Sage stopped them. The unknown voice and its demand were aggravating him. "Senju, Uchiha that is enough." He sighed. The Sage seriously did not understand just where did that rivalry of them came from. When they were babes it had been adorable to see it, but even so, the man had tried to kill that nasty habit of theirs. So far, the Sage had managed to do all he had put his mind into. He had mastered things that no human being thought would be possible, he carried the most fearsome beast that would ever live, yet the case of his children's rivalry eluded him. The Sage urged the boys to sit at his sides. "Come my sons, I wish to show you a most interesting person."

Each boy sat at a different side of the man, eagerly watching the image the pond provided.

"That's incredible, Otou-san! She's very pretty." Senju said moving forward to look more closely at the face in the water.

"For once the dobe is right. Who is she?"

The man smiled. Ah, the moments that the two boys admitted to having something in common was like music to his ears. However, that didn't last for long. Soon afterwards they would be fighting each other of who would get it or who was better. "She is the most important woman that shall ever live." As the Sage said those words, he felt as if a heavy weigh had been allowed to fall on top his chest, and for a second he questioned everything that he ever was.

Uchiha was the smartest of the two boys, and he had quickly noticed his Otou-san used of words. "You mean she hasn't been born yet?"

"It will take many centuries for that." The Sage said, and that only added weight in his heart. This was peculiar. They were only talking about the woman, and already he could feel the pain she would feel, as well as feel the responsibilities she would carry. This woman was to become his equal in anything but power. The Sage looked at his sons and it brought him sadness.

"That's not fair, Otou-san! I want to marry her." Senju said, alarming his Otou-san with his words.

"If any of us was to marry her it would be me, wouldn't it Otou-san? I'm the eldest." Uchiha's words made the Sage's blood run cold. Love and rivalry could create catastrophic events.

Even more so if power is involved. Even more so if . . .

_Come to me!_

The Sage swallowed hard as the voice racked his skin once more. He had no choice now. The Sage looked at the image of the indeed beautiful woman and felt his heart swell with dread. "She is the one that must decide."

* * *

><p>Centuries later, a nine tailed demon fox crashed a birthday at the same time as an Ancient chosed its weapon.<p>

. . . . . . . . .


End file.
